A new demon in town
by Twilightgirl2008
Summary: Its kagomes 18th birthday and shes about to get her true powers. But what happens with theirs a big blast of a white light and Inuyasha gets stuck in the meddile of it. what will happen? will he die?
1. Chapter 1 Birthday

**Hey guys this is Twilight girl agine. sorry its been so long for me to get a new story up. I hop you all like this new story i have.**

**I dont own Inuyasha.**

**A new demon in town.**

**Kagome was back in her time for the week because she had a few test that she had to take to get into high school. She was doing better in her classes now that Narku was leaving them alone for now. Kagome had another reson why she wanted to go back to her time. Her Birthday was at the end of the week and she was turning 18 at last. she and Inuyasha have been traveling together along with soungo the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, shippo the child fox demon and Kilala the neko cat demon for four years now and today was her 18th birthday and she was happy because on her 18th birthday she was to trun into a full blooded dog demon. She was due to change that night at the same time that she was borne whitch was at 5:35 pm. She was scared what Inuyasha and her friends would think.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**3:00 pm**

**Kagome's Prov.**

**I was running home when I remembered what today was. Inuyasha was coming thoure the well to get me to go back to the past. I was hopping he wouldnt come tell after I changed so I could give him a good old seprize. **

**When i got home i ran to my room and grabed a box that i had hidden in my closet. I got the stuff my first time in the past and hid it for this day. In side the box was an older stile Kimono. It was all reb with some black and gold flowers on it. thier was also a pair of red and brown sandles. Around my waist was a yellow rope that looked grate witht the rest of the Kimono.**

**(an this is the Kimono.)**

**After I got the box I ran to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I stayed in the shower for about 20 mins. When i go out i dressed in the Kimono really fast, then I ran back to my room to find another box that was under my bed that was pasted down in my family thrue the generations of my family. When I pulled the box out from under my bed i opened it to reveal a sword. The sword had a long red blad and the handle was a skull with demon fangs. I called the sword Aimi. The name means love, affection, and beautiful. I tied the swored to my waist.**

**I walked down the stairs to my living room to where I knew my family was sitting on the chair. when they saw me coming down the stairs they all smiled.**

**Mama: Wow Kagome you look beautiful.**

**Souta: Yeah sis you look grate.**

**Grandpa: You look wonderfull.**

**I smiled at them all and then i felt it. My ears stated to come to a point and my hair got longer and changed colors to a darker black with blue striks. My eyes truned colors to. They changed to a silver color. my skin got paler and markings showed up on my face. On my forhead was a silver cresnt moon **

**and on my cheeks close to my eyes were four silver stripes. two for each cheek. My fangs grew and my claws came to a sarp point. then the last thing came. A long black tail with blue strikes that reached all the way to the floor. when every thing was done thier was a big blast of white light.**

**When it was all done I looked at my family and they all had wide eyes. I ran to my room and looked in the mirror and then i smiled and ran back down stairs and smiled at my family.**

**Souta: wow Kagome you look grate. I cant wait to get my powers.**

**.......................................................................................................**

**On know to any body in the house Thier was a bright growe coming from the well hut. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and landed on the ground and walked to the house. Just as he opened the door thier was a big blast of a white light that covered the whole house and him. He fell down and and blacked out.**

**Well guys thats chapter one of **_A new demon in the house._

_Shippo: Awww why do you have to get off Twilight girl?_

_Twilight girl: because im kinda hungry and I want ramen. I love ramen._

_Inuyasha: Sweet I love ramen to, can I come pleas?_

_Twilight girl: yeah you can come._

_Shippo and Kagome: dont forget to review soon._


	2. Chapter 2 wake up

**Hey Guys this is Twilight girl agine. This is chapter two coming at you. I hope you all like it.**

**I dont own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter two: Awake up**

**A new demon in town**

**Kagome looked at her brother and smiled at him. Then she got a smell that she knew very well. She followed the smell out to the kitchen to find Inuyasha laying on the floor but he looked diffrent. **

**He now had long white hair that came down to the middle of his legs, his ears were on the side of his head and they came to a point, he had red markings on his face right by his eyes like kagome. He also had a long white tail.**

**Kagome gasped when she saw him and called to her mom and brother to go get her bed ready and to get some water and a wash cloth. After she saw her mom and brother run up stairs to do what she asked, she picked up Inuyasha and ran up to her room. **

**when she got up to her room she layed him on her bed and stayed with him. Her mom came in soon after and gaver her the wash cloth and the water.**

**Mama: what do you think happened?**

**Kagome: He mush of been coming in when I canged and he got some of the blast. With him already having demon in him, my blast just changed him the rest of the way. I just hes not a blood thirsty beast.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**10:00 pm**

**Kagome's Prov.**

**It has been about five hours since Inuyasha pasted out and Im still sitting by his side waitting for him to wake up. **

**I get up to look out side only to see a cresnt moon in the sky. The sky is pitch black and the cresnt moon and the same silver as the cresnt moon that is on my forhead. Thier are maney little silver stars in the sky that remind me of the past being with all my friends just laying in the grass befor i goto sleep. Soungo and I love to watch the stars befor we goto sleep. **

**While I was standing by the windo when I heard Inuyasha starting to move around in the bed. I looked over to see that his eyes were starting to open. When I got a good look at his eyes I almost gasped. He had the same markings as me. His marking changed so now every thing was the same as mine. He even had silver eyes. **

**I walked over to him and held his hand. When he looked at me I smiled at him and he kinda gasped when he saw my demon looks.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome is that you?**

**Kagome: Yes Inuyasha its me.**

**I smile wider and start to giggle. I tell him every thing about me about how i was a demon and every thing.**

**Inuyasha: So you are a demon. **

**Kagome: yeah and you a full blooded dog demon now to. You got stuck in my blast when i changed and you changed to. Now we are both full blooded dog demons. **

**Inuyasha: Im a full demon. Sweet.**

**Inuyasha gave me a toothy smile and I smiled back at him.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**The next morning **

**Normal Prov.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome got up out of bed and walked down stairs to get some thing to eat. **

**After they eat they got all ther stuff together and headed back to the past where they could see all thier friends. They walked to the well and jumped in. **

**When they got to the other side Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said **

**Kagome: Race You!!!!**

**Inuyasha smiled at kagome and laughed.**

**Inuyasha: Your on.**

**They both took off and ran all the way to the village.**

**........................................................................................................................**

**Well guys thats chapter two so i hoped you all liked and i hope you all review. Im sorry it was kinda short.**

**Kagome: aww why do you have to leave so soon?**

**Twilight girl: Im sorry Kagome but im getting kinda tired and i have school in the morning.**

**Kagome: Okay but can we gome ramen for laucn tomorrow?**

**Twight girl: yes. I love ramen**

**Inuyasha: Me to.**

**Kagome: Its to bad that you dont goto our school Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: I'll start going to school just as long as I have ramen.**

**soungo and miroku: will guys review and Ill have chapter three up soon.**


End file.
